1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tile cutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tile cutter, for example, as disclosed by Japanese utility model publication No. 52-35592 and No. 55-56008, has a construction in which fixation posts facing each other are formed uniformly with a base of large install area or attached and fixed to the base, a supporting rail is arranged on a line connecting the above fixation posts approximately on a central portion of the base, a tile placing face covered with a tile supporting elastic plate of which thickness is approximately same as height of the supporting rail is formed on the both sides of the supporting rail, a scale for measuring tile cutting dimension is arranged on the base around the tile placing face, a guide rail parallel to and just above the supporting rail is placed on the fixation posts facing each other, and a tile cutting operation unit provided with a cutter and a tile pressing leg protruding to both sides on a lower end portion of an operation lever is supported by the guide rail as to freely slide.
In this conventional tile cutter, however, the tile placing face covered with a tile supporting elastic plate is formed on the both sides of the supporting rail, when the tile pressing leg presses both sides of a cutting line which is drawn by the tile cutting operation unit, the pressing force is dispersed by resistance of the tile supporting elastic plate on the tile placing face and hardly concentrates on the cutting line. Therefore, accurate cutting on the cutting line and making a fine cutting face require skill. Especially, in cutting a thick tile, required degree of skill is high, cracks and chips tend to be generated at both ends of the cutting line etc., defective products are frequently generated thereby.
And, the tile cutter becomes of large width, weight, and volume for the base supporting the tile supporting elastic plate. Cost of making the tile cutter itself increases thereby. Cost is also increased by complicated packing, large amount of packing materials, and transportation of the tile cutter. Further, uneconomical storage and inconvenience of handling are caused on users' side.
Further, in a tile cutter for cutting a large-size tile, bases of which sizes correspond to that of tiles to be cut are required. This causes not only further heavy weight of the tile cutter, but need of making several kinds of bases corresponding to the sizes of the tiles. Uneconomical manufacturing of the tile cutter that increases the manufacturing cost of the tile cutter is caused thereby.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tile cutter easy to handle and manufactured with low cost with which skill is not required to cut a tile accurately on a diagonal line into rectangles and triangles.